Liç İttifakı (sezon)
Otuzikinci Seans Amaranthax'ın dönüşünden sonraki 8-9. günler Yağan Yağmur'un 4. Haftasının 4. ve 5. günleri, Modern Çağ 502 Kan izini takip ederek kendilerini gizemli bir açıklıkta bulan ekip, kendilerine ok doğrultan kişinin Farion olduğunu görünce kısa bir hasret giderme seansına girişti: Volpes Umbrae Volpes Umbrae olmadan önce Kenos ve Bran'le beraber ilk ekibin parçası olan bu iri adama diğer eski takım üyeleri Hulf (suikastçiler tarafından uykusunda öldürüldü) ve Daevon'un (Crow'un ilk defa anlattığına göre bir yıl önce Feywild'da görüldü) akıbeti anlatıldıktan sonra Farion ekibe bir haber vermeden onları terk etmesinin sebebini açıkladı: Görünüşe göre Farion'un hizmet ettiği altın ejderha Gargan Gökparlatan, Farion'dan ömrünün sonuna gelen bir ejderhanın inine muhafızlık yapmasını istemişti, ve bu ejderha ekibin tavsiyesini aramaya geldiği Argentegosa'dan başkası değildi. Ancak Farion'un Argentegosa'nın ölümünden önce yaptığını anlattığı şeyler (istiflediği değerli eşya ve altınları yemek, bir ejderha mezarlığına doğru gitmek) ve Bran'in ölümden dönüşü sonrasında sayıkladıkları ekibe Argentegosa'ya hala ulaşmanın bir yolu olduğunu düşündürdü. Farion bu noktada Argentegosa'nın kendisini aramaya gelen maceracılar olursa o maceracıları ejderha mezarlığına götürme talimatı verdiğini söyleyerek ekibi Argentegosa'nın ininin olduğu kaya parçasına çıkarmayı teklif etti - ve bunun için bulundukları açıklıkta duran ışınlanma çemberini kullanmayı.Kısa bir ışınlanma sonunda kendilerini yerden epey yukarıda süzülen kaya parçasında bulan ekip, Argentegosa'nın inini bir İnsan İmparatorluğu harabesi üzerine kurduğunu öğrendi: Görünüşe göre Argentegosa yaşarken in olarak bu kaya parçasının etrafına tırmanılabilen buluttan bir dağ inşa etmişti, ancak kadim ejderhanın ölümüyle bulutlar da dağılmıştı. Ancak hala havada duran kaya parçası Bran'in büyü potansiyelini not ettiği bir kristal yardımıyla enerjisini korumaktaydı, ve Farion kristali kullanarak kaya parçasını kuzeyde buzullar arasındaki ejderha mezarlığına götürdü.Mezarlığa geldiklerinde ekibe inmelerinde yardımcı olan Farion, kendisinin yine de ini koruması gerektiğini söyleyerek yukarıda kaldı. Ekip bir çukura inşa edilmiş, bilinmeyen bir medeniyetten harabeler, bu harabelerin üstüne kapatan bir buz tabakası ve bütün bu alana dağılmış ejderha ceset ve kemiklerinden oluşan mezarlıkta dikkatli bir şekilde hareket etmeye çalışsa da attıkları adımlardan birinin buz yüzeyde başlattığı başlattığı çatlaklar nedeniyle bir ejder iskeletinin önlerinde düşüp yüzeyde koca bir delik açmasına engel olamadı. Bu delik açıldığı sırada kendilerine yaklaşan bir hortlağın varlığını hissetmeleriyle beraber iyice tetikte olan ekip, sözkonusu hortlağın bir hayalete dönüşmüş olan Argentegosa olduğunu öğrenince rahatladı.Irkına uygun olarak son derece konuşkan ve arkadaş canlısı olan Argentegosa, ekibe şu anda bütün medeniyetin ihtiyaç duyduğunu, kendisinin onlar gibi bir kahraman grubuna anlatacağı uyarılar olduğu için dünyayı terk etmeyi reddettiğini ve ölümünden beri bir hayalet olarak onları beklediğini söyledi. Dediğine göre ölümünden önce Amaranthax'ın planlarını ve bir drakoliçe dönüşmek için başkalarını manipüle ettiğini görmüştü, ancak ömrünün sonunda olduğundan bu plana karşı bir şey yapmak için yeterince güçlü değildi. Şimdi edindiği bilgiden faydalanabilecek birilerini bulduğunu söyleyerek ekibe kendi gördüklerini gösterdi: *Amaranthax Tridon'un en büyük volkanının kalbinde kendisine yeni bir filakter bulmakla meşguldu, ancak onu bulana kadar da muhtemelen yerini terk etmeyecekti. *Amaranthax kendisi gibi üç farklı hortlakla işbirliği içindeydi: Okudon'da güneyde fırtınalı bir adada bulunan (ve görünüşe göre Crow'un geçmişiyle ilgisi olan) Euler adında bir insan liç, Cartequer emirliğinde bir yeraltı tapınağında kendine bir ordu kurmakta olan ve vücudundan geriye sadece kafatası kalmış olan (ve görünüşe göre Gilrin'in bir şekilde tanıdığı) Xindrax adında bir gözcügöz ve Duagmyr'in Karanlıkaltı'nda doğum yeri olan Tianagh şehrinde drowları esir almış Noth adında bir hortlak Illithid. Bütün bu görülerden sonra Argentegosa ekibe karşılarındaki tehdidi nasıl durduracaklarını bilmediğini, ancak verdiği bilgilerin yardımcı olacağını umduğunu söyledi. Kendisi yapması gereken görevi tamamladığı için artık Materyal Düzlem'de kalamasa da kendilerine bir müttefik bulmalarının mümkün olduğunu söyledi: ilk Altın Ejderha Burgoinax ve başka metalik ejderhalar Göğe Yükseliş'te ömürlerinin sonuna gelmeden Üst Düzlemler'e çıkmışlardı, ve eğer Yükseliş'in Şarkısı'nı söylerlerse ekip bu ejderhalara ulaşabilirdi.Argentegosa gitmeden önce kendilerine beklediklerinden çok daha acil bir tehlikeden bahsetti: Orcus'a hizmet eden bir grup ölümbüyücüsü de mezarlığa ulaşmayı başarmıştı, ve şu anda Flaxanotha adında bir beyaz ejderhayı kaldırmaya çalışıyorlardı. Materyal Düzlem'den tamamen kaybolmadan önce ölümbüyücülerinin çukurdaki harabelerde bulunduğu yeri işaret eden Argentegosa, giderek silikleşerek ekibi terk etti. Tehlikenin haberini alan ekip aşağıdaki harabeleri inmenin planını yaparken Crow kime ettiğini bilmeden atası Wilheim Crowley'nin yanlarına dönmesi için bir dua etmeye başladı, ve beklenmedik bir şekilde duası işe yaradı: Wilheim gerçekten ekibin önünde beliriverdi! Ancak kanatları daha iskeletimsi bir halde görünen Aasimar, görünüşe göre Divio'da olanları engelleyemediği için _düşmüş_ sayılıyordu. Crow kendisini yanlış yerlere götürdüğü için Wilheim'ın halinden kendisini sorumlu hissetse de, ekip önlerindeki sorun nedeniyle bunları fazla düşünmeden göreve koyuldu.Aşağı indiklerinde Crow dokuz kişinin izini bir binaya sürdü. Binaya girdiklerinde içeriden bir ölü kaldırma ritüelinin seslerinin geldiğini duyunca ekipten Duagmyr ve Kenos görünmez hale gelerek araştırmaya çıktılar. Taht odası gibi görünen bir holün ortasında yatmakta olan bir ejderha cesedine büyü yapmakta olan bir ölümbüyücüsü ve onu korumakta olan altı asker gören ikili, bir sürpriz için pozisyon aldıktan sonra ekibe sinyal verip saldırıya geçtiler. Onların açığa çıkmasıyla odada görünmeyen iki kaynaktan büyü saldırıları gelse de ekibin geri kalanının yetişmesiyle Orcusperest grubu kısa sürede alt edildi (ve Crow dışında pek yaralanan olmadı). Çatışma sona ererken görünmez bir büyücünün yanlarından kaçmaya çalıştığını fark eden Crow büyücüyü yerinde tutmayı başardı, ve ekibin geri kalanının kolektif çalışmasıyla görünmezliğini de kaybeden ölümbüyücüsünü bayıltmayı başardılar. Kendisinin büyü yapmasını engellemek için ağzını, kollarını ve bacaklarını bağladıktan sonra odayı araştıran ekip, Flaxanotha'nın kafasına yerleştirilmiş siyah bir kristal ve büyücülerden birinin üstünde bal rengi bir iksir buldu. Crow Orcusperestlerin nereden geldiğini anlamak için izlerini sürmeye çalışsa da çukurun içindeki binalar arasında izlerinin başladığı yeri bulamadı, bunun üzerine ekip daha güvenli bir yerde plan yapmak üzere Farion'un yanına, Argentegosa'nın inine dönmeye karar verdi.Bran'in büyüsüyle ışınlanan ekip kendilerini tekrar Dipsiz Tayga'da buldu. Farion'a gördüklerinden bahsettikten sonra epey yorulduklarını fark edince kamp kurmayı planladılar, ancak Farion bir cadının "çok uzakta olmayan" kulesinde yaşadığını, oraya giderlerse daha rahat bir yerde dinlenebileceklerini söyledi. Crow bu cadının yıllar önce kendisinin tanıştığı cadı olduğu sonucuna vararak bu fikri destekledi, ve ekip (kimin hangi ata bineceği üzerine başlayan ve Bran'in kendisini yanlışlıkla bir saksı petunyaya - geçici olarak - dönüştürmesi sonucu olaysızca sonuçlanan bir tartışma sonrasında) yanlarında esir aldıkları ölümbüyücüsüyle epey bir yol teptikten sonra tayganın ortasındaki kuleye ulaştı. Crow kulenin kapısını çaldığında kapıyı bir pipo tüttürmekte olan kadın bir cüce açtı, Crow'u görmesiyle beraber "Crow, uzun zaman oldu nerelerdeydin?" demekle yetindi.Bu cadıdan bir müttefik çıkar mı?Otuzüçüncü Seans Amaranthax'ın dönüşünden sonraki 9. gün Yağan Yağmur'un 4. Haftasının 5. günü, Modern Çağ 502 Cüce cadı Nymphedora'nın kulesine gelen Volpes Umbrae, Farion'un inine dönmek için ayrılması sonrasında yorgun argın içeri girdi ve kendilerini tanıttı. Crow'un vatanından ayrılmadan önce kendisine yardım etmiş olan cüce, ekibin son iki haftada başına gelenleri duyunca yardımcı olmayı kabul etti: Tutsak aldıkları ölümbüyücüsünü çıkamayacağı büyülü bir odaya hapsettiği gibi ekibe uyuyacak yer vermesiyle beraber ekip üyeleri derhal yatmaya karar verdiler.Ancak ekibin uykusu bir saat geçmeden kulenin kapısını inatla çalan birinin sesiyle kesildi. Crow silahlarını alıp kapıyı kimin çaldığını öğrenmek için aşağıya indiğinde karşısında Liç Euler'i buldu! Crow, akıbetini öğreneli daha bir gün olmamışken eski düşmanını şimdi karşısında görünce bir an şaşırsa da öfkesi kısa sürede Lich'e karşı saldırgan bir tutum takınmasına neden oldu. Euler durumun garipliğine rağmen yapmacık bir sıcaklıkla Crow'a ve Nymphedora'ya selam verse de gücünü göstermek istercesine kendisine doğrultulan silahları umursamadan içeri girdiğinde geliş sebebini açıkladı: Görünüşe göre ekibin Argentegosa yardımıyla kendisini izlediğini fark etmiş, bunun üzerine kendisi bir görü büyüsü yaparak ekibin bulunduğu yeri tespit etmişti. Ekibin ne yapmaya çalıştığını pek önemsemiyor gibi görünse de, yine de inini izlemeye çalıştıkları için bir daha karşısına çıkarlarsa hepsini ezmekle tehdit etmekten de geri kalmadı. Uykusundan vaktinde uyanamayan Bran ve Wilheim dışında herkes aşağıya indiğinde Euler Crow'u kışkırtmaya devam etti. En son Crow babasının kendi isteğiyle Euler'e hizmet edip etmediğini sorduğunda Crow'a net bir cevap vermeyip babasının akıbetiyle dalga geçmesi üzerine Crow Lich'e çıldırmış bir halde saldırmaya başladı. Saldırısı beklenmedik bir şekilde isabetli olmakla yetmedi, garip bir şekilde bu saldırı sonrasında Crow'un epesi değişime uğradı! Liçle umutsuz olduğunu düşündükleri bir mücadeleye girişen ekip, beklediklerinden hızlı bir şekilde liçe zarar verdiklerini, liçin ise bekledikleri kadar yıkıcı büyüler yapmadığını fark etti. Yine de Davros ve Crow'un ağır yaralandığı, Duagmyr'in çatışmanın yarısı boyunca bir şey yapamadığı bir savaş sonunda Euler'i görünüşe göre yok edecek kadar saldırdılar. Ancak son darbeden sonra Euler sadece gülmeye başlayıp ekibe savaş tarzlarını gösterdikleri için teşekkür etti, sonra da silikleşerek yok olmaya başladı. Görünüşe göre gördükleri bir astral projeksiyondan fazlası değildi! Çatışma seslerini duyan diğerleri (ve Crow'un yavuklusu ve şimdi Nymphedora'nın çırağı olan Ilythia) aşağıya inip savaşanların yaralarını sarmalarını yardımcı olduktan sonra ekip tekrar uykuya döndü.Herkesin uyanması güneşin tepeye ulaşmasından sonrayı bulsa da, ekip en sonunda aşağı katta toplandığında Ilythia'nın herkes için bir kahvaltı hazırladığını gördü. Yemeğe koyulan ekip bir yandan da gün için planını yaptı: Bran ve Wilheim Nymphedora'nın kütüphanesinde Euler hakkında bilgi toplamaya karar verdi, Duagmyr ve Gilrin de kendi kişisel araştırmaları için kütüphaneye bakmaya karar verdiler. Kenos Nymphedora'nın çalışma odasından geçerken gördüğü (ve Ilythia'nın bir süre önce karşılaştığını söylediği) büyülü bir kalkanı kullanmaya çalışmaya karar verdi, Crow ise yakaladıkları ölümbüyücüsünden bilgi edinmek için ne gerekirse yapmayı planalamaktaydı. Ilythia Crow'un bu gösterdiği öfkeden gözle görülür bir şekilde rahatsız olunca ikisi diğer ekipten uzakta konuşmaya başladılar, ki bu konuşma ikilinin beş yıldan beri birbirine söylemek istediklerini söylemesi için de bir fırsat oldu.Kahvaltıdan sonra bir saat geçmişken Davros sorgulama için kendi efsunlarını kullanmayı önerse de anın acelesiyle Crow ve Duagmyr diğerlerini dışarıda bırakıp ölümbüyücüsünü sorgulamak için büyücünün tutulduğu odaya girdi. Kenos Crow'un sorgulama hakkındaki planlarını duyduğu andan itibaren sorgulamadan uzak olmak adına kendi başına talim yapmaya koyuldu. Odada Crow Duagmyr'in işkence edeceği tehdidi ve eğer istedikleri bilgileri verirse ölümbüyücüsüne istediği gibi (cesedinin muhtemelen arkadaşları tarafından kaldırılabileceği bir yere atılması) bir ölüm sağlama sözüyle (her ne kadar bu sözü tutma gibi bir niyeti en başından beri olmasa da) ölümbüyücüsünden bilgi almayı başardı: Ejderha mezarlığındaki ölümbüyücüleri Xindrax'ın altında Cartequer'de çalışıyorlardı, Cartequer'in suç dünyasıyla bağlantıları vardı ve Noth'un altındaki ölümbüyücüleri yardımıyla Cartequer'den ejderha mezarlığına kadar ulaşmalarını sağlayan karanlıkaltı tünelleri bulmuşlardı. Bunların dışında fazla bir bilgi vermeyen ölümbüyücüsünün sorgulaması devam ederken odada ne olduğunu merak eden ekibin diğer üyeleri içeri bakmaya karar verdiler. Gilrin kapıyı açıp Crow'la konuştuğunda Crow ölümbüyücüsüne verdiği sözü tutacakları yalanına Gilrin'i de dahil etmeye çalıştı, ancak Gilrin'in konuyu bilmemesinden bir şeylerin ters gittiğini anlayan büyücü kaçmaya çalıştı. Kendisini ışınlayarak kuleden kaçmaya çalışsa da bu esnada Duagmyr tarafından bacakları kesilen ve bir kaç farklı saldırıya uğrayan adam sonunda kendini camdan atıp ekip öldüğünü düşündüğünde son bir ışınlanmayla kulenin etrafındaki yeşillikte saklanmaya çalıştı, saklandığı çalıdan uçarak kaçmaya çalıştığındaysa Crow okuyla kendisini vurarak öldürdü.Şimdi nereye?Otuzdördüncü Seans "Kış Vakti Memleket" Amaranthax'ın dönüşünden sonraki 9. ve 10. günler Yağan Yağmur'un 4. Haftasının 5. ve 6. günleri, Modern Çağ 502 Kaçan Ölümbüyücüsü'nün öldürülmesiyle beraber Crow ve Duagmyr (ikisi de ölümü üstlenmeye çalışarak) cesedi Bran'in terimleriyle mundar edilmiş adamı Nymphedora'nın kulesine geri getirdi. Crow ve Duagmyr'in sorgulamadan edindikleri bilgileri (Xindrax'ın altındaki ölümbüyücülerinin Cartequer'den ejderha mezarlığına giden tüneller kullanmış olmaları, Xindrax'ın Cartequer'in suç dünyasıyla ilişkisi olma ihtimali) diğerlerine anlatmalarıyla beraber ekip bir sonraki adımını planlamaya koyuldu. Davros Xindrax'ın Cartequer'de ilişkilerinin Vençek'i kapsayıp kapsamadığını acilen öğrenmek istediğinden ejderha mezarlığına baktıktan sonra Cartequer'e gitmeyi önerdi. Crow ejderha mezarlığındaki tüneli kendilerini kullanmayı ya da Duagmyr'in anavatanı Tianagh'a gitmeyi fikir olarak sunsa da ekip bunların çok tehlikeli olacağı kanısına vararak nihai olarak Rodué'ye uğrayıp, ejderha mezarlığına geri dönüp orada ölümbüyücülerinin planlarına ne kadar çomak sokabileceklerine baktıktan sonra Cartequer için yola çıkmaya karar verdi. Nymphedora da ekibin karşılaştığı tehdidin boyutunu görerek (ve kendisinin de bir macerayı atılmasının eğlenceli olabileceğini de ekleyerek) ekiple beraber gelmeye karar verdi.Kuleden ayrılmadan önce Kenos'un kuleden aldığı ve kısa zaman önce değişim geçirmiş olan Crow'un epesini büyüsüyle tanımlayan Nymphedora, bu ikisinin sahip olduğu özellikleri detaylı bir şekilde sahiplerine açıkladıktan sonra seyahat için ihtiyaç duyacağı eşyaları aldı. Crow yurduna bu kadar yakına geldikten sonra ailesini gitmeden görmek istediğini söyleyince ekip Rodué'ye dönmeden önce Matta'ya uğramayı kabul etti.Matta'ya güneş batarken gelen ekip girişte kasabanın korucu generali Emert'le karşılaştı. Crow'un eski akıl hocası olan cüce, eski öğrencisini gördüğüne epey mutlu olsa da, Crow'a anlatabileceği fazla pozitif bir şey yoktu: Görünüşe göre Matta halen beş yıl önceki iç savaşının yaralarını sarmaktaydı. Ancak Crow'un yeni vali vekiliyle tanışmak isteyeceğini söyleyerek Emert ekibi Hükümet Konağı'na götürdü. Konağa gittiklerindeyse vali vekilinin Crow'un kızkardeşi Lucia olduğu ortaya çıktı! Abisiyle hasret gideren kız, ekiple de memnuniyetle tanıştı. Crow annesini de görme niyetiyle ekibi eski evine götürdüğünde ekip de annesi Enlein'la tanışmış oldu. Bütün sevdiklerini bir araya toplayan Crow herkesi Ilythia'nın işlettiği kasabanın tavernasına götürmeye karar verdi.Ilythia'nın tavernasına gelen ekip tavernada halihazırda oturmakta olan müşterilerle yer yer muhabbet ettiği gibi kendi aralarında eğlenmeye koyuldu. Davros'un tavernanın sahnesine çıkıp çaldığı melodi bu seviyede bir ozanı hiç konuk etmemiş taverna için epik seviyede bir coşku havasının bütün müdavimler arasında yayılmasını sağlayınca, ekip iyice rahatladı. Kendi aralarında bu sakin anda sıkıntılarını paylaşan ve epeydir sahip olmadıkları bir muhabbet anından faydalanan ekip, gecenin geç saatlerinde Ilythia'nın tavernayı kapatmasıyla dışarı yöneldi.Daha fazla vakit kaybetmemek adına ekip Rodué'ye derhal ışınlanmayı planlayınca, Bran ışınlanma çemberini hazırlarken Crow Matta'lı tanıdıklarıyla son bir kez vedalaştı. Ustası Nymphedora'dan kuleye bakma talimatı alan Ilythia, her şeye gözü gizi bakacağı sözünü vererek ekibin Matta'nın meydanında bir saniyede kaybolmasını izledi.Gece geç saatlerde Bran'in üst kattaki odasına (yanlarında atlarıyla) ışınlanan ekip, bir süre sıkışıklıktan çıkmak ve ürken atları sakinleşmekle uğraştı, bu esnada Rodué'den ayrılmadan önce tuttukları inşaat ustalarının Yokedici Grottunius'la yaptıkları savaştan kalan hasarları az çok tamir ettiğini, inşaat arasında da evde kaldığını gören ekip, evin son durumuna bakmaya koyuldu. Bran ekibin artan üye sayısına uygun olarak normalde koğuş şeklinde düzenlenen bir kaç yatak odasının normal odaya çevrilmesini planlarken, Davros yanlarında büyülü eşyaları tanımlayacak bir büyücü olmasından faydalanmak adına Aneh'in ininde buldukları büyülü kübü Nymphedora'nın önüne getirdi. Nymphedora'nın yaptığı büyü sonucunda şok edici bir sonuçla karşılaştılar: Ellerindeki küp İnsan İmparatorluğu zamanlarındam kalma efsanevi bir eşya olan ve büyülü eşyaları birleştirmeye ve içlerindeki büyüyü başka şekillerde kanalize etmeye yarayan bir Horadrik Küp'tü! Böyle bir eşyayla ellerindeki büyülü eşyaları farklı şekillerde kullanabileceklerini düşünen ekip, yarın ve sonraki günlerde gerçekleştirmek üzere kafalarında binbir plan çizerek uyumaya karar verdi.Tilki inine döndü, peki sıradaki hedefi ne olacak?Otuzbeşinci Seans "Şark Seyahatleri" Amaranthax'ın dönüşünden sonraki 10-21. günler Yağan Yağmur'un 4. Haftasının 6. günü - Kışönü'nün 2. Haftası'nın 1. Günü, Modern Çağ 502 Ekip Rodué'ye döndükten sonra bir hafta boyunca hazırlık yaptı. Bu sürede: *Bran keşfettikleri Horadrik Kübü deneyerek Püskürtme Tacı'nın büyüsünü yüzüğüne aldı *Crow Gölge Muhafızları adında bir kolcu grubu kurmak adına Rodué'de bulduğu insanları (ve Gastiers'yi) eğitmeye başladı. *Davros sokaklarda müzik çalıp bir yandan da Cartequer'den gelen kaçakçılardan Vençek hakkında iddialar hakkında bilgi edinmeye çalıştı. *Duagmyr bir yandan ilerisi için zehir hazırlayıp bir yandan Crow'a yardım etti. *Gilrin para karşılığı şifacılık yeteneklerini kullandı, şehrin kütüphanesinde son 300 yıldır olanları araştırdı. *Kenos Yıldız Şövalyeleri adında bir şövalyelik tarikatı kurdu ve Claude adında bir tarihçi tutarak İnsan İmparatorluğu hakkında araştırmalar başlattı. *Nymphedora şehir kütüphanesinde kendi ustasının Pamant geneline yerleştirdiği ışınlanma çemberleri hakkında araştırma yapmaya çalıştı. *Wilheim genel olarak Materyal Düzlem'e tekrar alışmaya çalışıp dinlendi. Bu bir hafta geçtikten sonra ekip Memphun'a doğru yola çıkmak için hazırlanırken Davros kendisini takip eden bir kar tavşanı görünce tavşanın peşinden gitmeye çalıştı. Tavşan Tilki İni'nin önüne geldiğinde bir elf druide dönüşerek heyecanlı bir halde Davros'un önünde durdu! Görünüşe göre Linos adındaki druid, ekip arkadaşları elf korucu Kynthia, buçukluk ozan Sedilia ve insan savaşçı Tanguy ile güneydeki çölün de ötesinden, Yüce Güneş İmparatorluğu'ndan geliyordu. Nippur kasabasından gelen ekip şehirlerindeki bir cadı meclisinin (Hag coven) estirdiği teröre karşı durmaya çalışmış, ancak yetenekleri ve silahları cadılara zarar vermeye yetmediğinden başarısız olmuştu. Ününü (ve her üyesinin 2-3 büyülü eşyayla gezdiğini) duydukları Volpes Umbrae'nin yanına giderlerse bu cadılara karşı işlerine yarayacak bir eşya ya da tavsiye edinmeyi umduklarından bir aydan uzun bir süre seyahat ederek Rodué'ye gelmişlerdi, bir haftadır da ekiple konuşmak için fırsat arıyorlardı. Crow cadılar hakkındaki bilgisini sunarak genç maceracılara silahlarını gümüşle kaplatmalarını önerdi. Kenos Tilki İni'nin demircisinin onların istediği silahlarını bedavaya gümüşeleteceğini söyleyince son derece müteşekkir olan ekip hayranı oldukları maceracıların desteğini alınca sevinçten havalara uçtu.Genç maceracıların gümüşleme işini ayarladıktan sonra ekip iki at arabası alarak Cartequer'e doğru yola çıktı. Okudon Dünyakapısı'nın yanından geçip ticaretin yoğun olduğu bu noktada sabaha kadar kaldıktan sonra Afibia'da Astegos kalesi yakınlarında kamp kuran ekip, Arinia'ya geçerken yolda bir karavanın şanssız yolcularını yemekle meşgul olan bir Wyvern'la karşılaştı. Duagmyr zehir elde etmek için materyal çıkarmayı düşünürken Crow bu ender yaratığı görünce sakince yaklaşmak istediyse de Wyvern'in saldırganlaşması üzerine ekip kendini Wyvern'la savaşırken buldu. Duagmyr çıkarmak istediği zehri bizzat tadıp yaralansa da ekip kolayca yaratığı alt etmeyi başardı. Duagmyr ardından Wyvern'in kuyruğundaki zehri çıkartmaya çalışsa da başarılı olamadı.Ekip Arinia'da yola devam edip Aggio kasabasında yerel halkla görüştüklerinde Arinia ve Cartequer arasında sık sık el değiştiren bir bölgede savaş olduğunu öğrendi. Arinia sınırındaki Forte Crocio'ya doğru yaklaştıklarında etraflarını Arinialı grifon binicileriyle sarılı bulan ekip, savaş alanından geçecek olmaları nedeniyle Cartequer'e giden casus olmaları tehlikesine karşı Forte Crocio'ya gelmeleri istenince Cartequer'e çok daha ciddi bir sorunla ilgilenmek için gittiklerini söyledi. Gilrin'in kendisi gibi çoğunluğu elf olan grifon binicileriyle başarılı bir konuşma yürütmesiyle biniciler yanlış bir hareket yapmamaları adına ekibe sahipsiz topraklara kadar eşlik edip sonra onları bırakmayı kabul ettiler.Sahipsiz topraklara geldiklerinde gittikçe daha fazla çatışma sesi duyan ekip, bir noktada kendilerine doğru yaklaşan atlılar dikkatlerini çekti. Atlarını durdurup yolun kenarına çekilen ekip, atlıların sadece kendi yolları üzerinde olduğunu umdu, ancak atların kaldırdığı toz bulutu yaklaştıkça giderek daha çok onları hedef aldı. Önlerine gelen slüetlerden middlli üstünde bir buçukluk çıktı, ve ekibi eğer Cartequer'e gelen casuslar ise hepsinin kellesini alacağını söyleyerek tehditkar bir biçimde durdu.Cartequer'e giriş böyle olduysa ülkede ne olacak?Otuzaltıncı Seans "Cartequer'e Giriş" Amaranthax'ın dönüşünden sonraki 21-22. günler Kışönü'nün 2. Haftası'nın 1. ve 2. Günleri, Modern Çağ 502 Etrafları Cartequer'in 16. Süvari Birliği tarafından sarılan Volpes Umbrae, karşılarındaki manganın lideri olan buçukluk Onbaşı Imuhef'e Cartequer'e geliş amaçlarını açıklamakla meşgulken askerlerden bir tanesi Crow ve Davros'u Cartequer'de gizemler çözdükleri zamandan hatırladı ve ikilinin bir yakınını haksız yere ceza almaktan kurtardığını söyledi. Bunun üzerine ekibin ajan olmadığına kanaat getiren Imuhef yine de ekibe kalenin yakınlarındayken eşlik etmeleri gerektiğini söyledi, ve ekip bir konvoy oluşturarak güneye doğru ilerlemeye başladı.Eşganzir Kalesi'nin yanında geçerken Imuhef ve askerleri ekiple havadan sudan muhabbet edip Cartequer hakkındaki sorularını cevapladılar. Görünüşe göre Cartequer'de yaygın olan inançlar Rodué ve Montou civarıyla aynıydı, yani Rhôma Panteonu çoğunluktaydı. Bunun dışında bölgenin Yükseliş'ten sonraki yüz yıl boyunca sürekli kendilerine farklı unvanlar (Sultan, Firavun, vs.) veren liderler tarafından yönetildiğini, ancak neredeyse 400 yıldır ülkeyi Emire Thaleia adında bir elfin bir arada tuttuğunu öğrendiler. Görünüşe göre Thaleia kendinden önceki lider olan Firavun Amunet'in bir generaliydi, ve Amunet'in ölümünden sonra ülkeyi kendi idaresi altında birleştirmişti. Vakit öğleni geçtikten bir süre sonra Imuhef'in birliği ekibi kendi başlarına bırakarak Eşganzir Kalesi'ne doğru döndüler.Ekip Memphun yoluna doğru kışın geldiğini hissettirmeyen sıcak bir havada yollarına devam eden ekip, bir noktada yoldan çok uzakta olmayan bir mezarın kalıntılarını keşfetti. Bran'in tahminine göre tüccarlar tanrısı Ghuilla Mhura'ya tapan birinin mezarı olan bu yere ekip belki şans mezarı beklenmedik bir yere bağlar umuduyla içeriyi araştırmaya başladı. Girdiklerinde üst-orta sınıf bir tüccarın mezarında olduklarını anlayan ekip, içeride bir zamanlar değerli herhangi bir eşya veya mücevher varsa bile hepsinin mezar hırsızları tarafından alındığını gördü. Ancak Gilrin'in çeviri yeteneğiyle etrafa baktıklarında mezarın Ankhtymith adında bir tüccara ait olduğunu, kendisinin bir asırdan kısa zaman önce (yani Thaleia'nın idaresinin içinde) yaşamış olsa da Amunet'e sadık olduğunu öğrendiler, bunun yanında Gilrin lahdin içine gizlice kazınmış Thaleia'nın bir gün ölümden dönecek Amunet tarafından tahttan indirilmesine dair bir dilek de okudu. Bunun üzerine Amunet'in hortlaklarla ilişkisi olabileceğinden şüphelenen ekip Ankhtymith'i Gilrin'in yetenekleriyle sorgulamya karar verdi. Gilrin'in ritüeli sonucunda tüccara sordukları dört soruyla Amunet'in Kıyamet Kümbeti adında bir yerde gömülü olduğundan başka kayda değer bir bilgi almadılar, görünüşe göre tüccar sahip olduğu bir bilgiden ziyade isteği o yönde olduğundan mezarına öyle bir şey yazdırmıştı.Güneş batarken Memphun'a giren ekip, kendilerini bu yabancı şehrin havasına alıştırırken Davros ise çocukluğunun geçtiği ülkeye dönmüş olmanın sevinciyle tanıdıklarını aramaya koyuldu: Ekibi kendisi için anne görevi görmüş olan Seneti adında bir cüce çiçekçiyle tanıştırdıktan sonra hava karardığı sırada ekip akşam için plan yapmaya karar verdi: Bran, Kenos ve Wilheim iki soylunun nüfuzunu kullanarak Emire'yle konuşup Orcus tehdidine karşı destek bulmaya çalışırken Gilrin ve Nymphedora şehrin kütüphanesinde hem Amunet hem de Emire Thaleia hakkında araştırma yapacak, Crow, Davros ve Duagmyr ise Davros'un manevi babası kaçakçı Vençek'i bulup onun ölümbüyücüleri hakkında ne bildiğini anlamaya çalışacaktı.Bran, Kenos ve Wilheim saraya gidip görüşme ayarlamaya çalıştıklarında kendilerini Vekilharç Sarayı'na yönlendirilmiş buldular, akşam geç saatte buraya gittiklerindeyse Rodué'den gelen soylular olduğunu duyunca Vekilharç Nethana yanında bir vekilharçla aceleyle ekibi karşıladı. Bran ve Kenos şehre niye geldiklerini ve ekiplerinin nasıl bir tehditle karşı karşıya olduğunu anlattığında Nethana durumun ciddiyetinin farkında olarak en kısa zamanda Emire'yle bir görüşme ayarlatacağını, bunun da muhtemelen 3-4 gün alacağını söyledi. Vekilharç'la iletişim yöntemlerini belirledikten sonra üçlü sarayın yakınında lüks bir han aramaya karar verdi (Wilheim bütçesi buna yetmeyeceğinden pek istekli olmasa da).Gilren ve Nymphedora Memphun Medresesi'nin kütüphanesine ilk başta saat geç olduğundan alınmayacak gibi olsa da Nymphedora'nın bir magister olarak yetkisini kullanmasıyla kütüphaneye kolayca girdiler. Amunet'in kuvvetli bir rahip ve sert bir lider olduğunu, naaşının ise Cartequer'in doğusunda çölde bilinmeyen bir yerde olduğu bilgisini alan ikili, Thaleia'yı araştırdıklarında ise kendisinin Cartequer sınırları içerisinde kalan Polidaea adlı elf korusundan geldiğini, idaresi sırasında şimdiden 4 kere değişim geçirdiğini gördüler. Etrafa sorduklarından da anladığı kadarıyla Thaleia halk arasında sevilse de bu sevginin altında bir miktar otosansür de mevcuttu.Crow, Duagmyr ve Davros Vençek'in yanına gittiğinden kendisinin bir-iki müşteriyle yemek yemekte olduğunu gördüler. Crow'u da zaten tanıyan cüce, ekibi gördüğüne son derece memnun olup hepsini yemeğe davet etse de, ekipte Vençek'in iyi niyetine duydukları şüpheden gelen bir gerginlik vardı. Ancak kendisine sorduğu sorulardan anladıkları kadarıyla Vençek ölümbüyücülerle işbirliği yapmamaktaydı, ancak son zamanlarda değişik mezarlardan cesetlerin organlarıyla beraber çalındığına dair haberler alıyordu. Ekibin sorunları için yardım istemesi üzerine sahip olduğu haber ağını bu amaç için kullanmaya söz verse de, kendisinin de gençliğindeki gibi şehri tamamen idare eden bir yeraltı liderinden ziyade ağır bir rekabet içindeki kaçakçılardan biri olduğunun altını çizdi. Ancak rakipleri arasında bu tür gizemli işlerin arkasında olabileceğini düşündüğü bir isim de vardı: Şonse Karteli. Görünüşe göre bu kartel Davros'un geçmişindeki oldukça kötü sonuçları olmuş bir olayla da ilişkiliydi.Vençek'in konuğu olan üçlü ciddi konuların kapanmasıyla beraber Vençek'ten kendilerine kalacak bir yer ayarlamasını istedi ve ekibin geri kalanını çağırdı. Bran, Kenos ve Wilheim (o esnada kendileri han aradıklarından) gelmeseler de Gilrin ve Nymphedora diğerlerine katıldı, ve Vençek'le tanıştılar. Bu tanışma sırasında Crow epey direkt bir şekilde Nymphedora ve Vençek'in arasını yapmaya çalışsa da yaptıkları bir sonuç vermedi.Görüşmeden sonra Vençek'in ayarladığı sonra derece lüks hana geçen ekip, kaldıkları yerin Bran, Kenos ve Wilheim'ın bulduğu hanla karşı karşıya olduğunu öğrendi. Ancak Vençek'in herkesin hesabını karşıladığını öğrenince Wilheim diğerlerinin yanına geçmeye karar verdi, ve herkes lüks odalarında sakin bir akşam geçirdi.Yeni gün doğduğunda herkes kendi hanında bir kuş sütünün eksik olmadığı kaliteli kahvaltılar yaptıktan sonra Davros'un tanıdığı bir canavar avcısı olan Zaheer adında bir adamı aramaya karar verdiler. Kendisinin normalde kaldığı yere yaklaştıklarındaysa insanların sokakta bir şeyin etrafında çember olup güvenli bir mesafeden durumu izlediklerini gördüler. Ne olduğuna baktıklarında karşılarında normal kıyafetler giyen ancak yaralanmış ve üstündekilerin çoğu yırtılmış olan ve etrafındakilere doğru saldırgan hareketler yapmakta olan bir kurtadam gördüler. Refleks olarak kurtadamı etkisiz hale getirmeye çalışan ekip, ilk saldırı salvolarıyla adamı yere yıktıktan sonra Davros'un bunun Zaheer olduğunu söylemesiyle durdu. Aldığı darbelerle öfkesi dinen Zaheer insan formuna dönüp yere yığılınca ekip etrafına toplandı. Zaheer bilinci kapanır bir halde yerde kalırken Davros elinde daha önce görmediği bir kolye görünce kolyeyi aldı.Kocamış kurt mu daha kötü olacak, yoksa kudurmuş olan mı?Otuzyedinci Seans "Kurt Kocayınca..." Amaranthax'ın dönüşünden sonraki 22.-23. günler Kışönü'nün 2. Haftası'nın 2. ve 3. Günleri, Modern Çağ 502 Önlerinde yere yığılan kurtadam Zaheer'i evine götüren ekip, derhal kendisini iyileştirmek için elinden geleni yaptı. Gilrin'in bir kaç denemesinden sonra Zaheer'i etkileyenin her ne ise basit bir hastalık veya hasar değil bir lanet olduğu fikrine varan ekip, Zaheer'in bir şekilde lanetlenmiş olabileceğine kadar verdi. Gilrin lanet kaldırma yeteneğine sahip olsa da o gün için büyüyü hazırlamadığından bir sonraki güne kadar Zaheer'in duruma hakkında daha fazla bilgi edinmeye karar verdiler. Bu arada evde olan Zaheer'in kardeşi Tjedaa içeri giren ekibi görmeye gelince kardeşinin başına geçti. Tjedaa'ya Zaheer'in nereye gittiğini sorduklarında gizli bir göreve gittiğini söylediğinden Tjedaa'ya bir bilgi vermediğini öğrendiler. Zaheer'in üzerini aradıklarında güneybatıda çölde bir noktanın işaretlendiği bir harita buldular. Crow Tjedaa'ya Zaheer'in kiminle bu göreve gittiğini sorduğunda Zaheer'in Kemik Avcıları adında (bu ismi Kemik Çölü'ne ölmeye bırakıldıklarında hayatta kalarak kazanmış) bir maceracı grubuna eşlik ettiğini öğrendiler. Crow'un tanıdığı bu grup Peneby, Nophy, Hehasty ve Mehere adında buçukluk ve gnomlardan oluşan ve Cartequer'de ünü yayılmış olan bir ekipti (ayrıca Crow'la bir kere bir canavar avına çıkmışlardı).Öte yandan Davros Zaheer'in elinde buldukları kolyeyi incelediğinde kolyenin üzerindeki kristalin Bran'in asasındaki kristallerle bir benzerliği olduğundan şüphelenince iki eşyayı Nymphedora'ya incelettirmek istedi. Nymphedora ikisi için de Tanımlama ritüelini başladığında ritüelin ortasında kolyenin kristalinin asadaki kristale yapışmasıyla ritüel tamamlanamadan durdu. İki eşyanın üzerinde herhangi bir başka deneme sonuç vermeyince Bran eşyaları kendisi incelemeye karar verdi, bu esnada ekibin geri kalanı da Kemik Avcıları'nın işlettiklerini bildikleri bir tavernaya gidip oradan bilgi toplamaya karar verdiler.Öğlene doğru Kemik Avcıları'nın tavernasına varan ekip, burada onlar adına mekana bakan Caena adında elf bir görevliyle tanıştı. Davros ekipten ayrılıp Rodué'den ayrılmadan önce yaptığı gibi garip deneysel bir şarkı çalarken (ve bu şarkının sonunda bir orman elfi kadının dikkatini çekmeyi başarırken) ekibin geri kalanı Kemik Avcıları'nın tehlikede olabileceğini, onların nerede olduğunu anlamak adına ekibin gittikleri yere dair bırakmış olabilecekleri ipuçlarına bakmak istediklerini söylediler. Caena Crow'un patronlarıyla daha önceden çalışmış olmasına güvenerek (ve kendisi de gittikleri yer hakkında içinde kötü bir his barındırdığından) ekibi Kemik Avcıları'nın plan yaptıkları operasyon odasına götürdü. Burada Kartaca'yı anlayabilen Gilrin, Duagmyr ve Nymphedora iki saat kadar masanın üzerindeki tonlarca belgeyi araştırsalar da en sonunda Caena'nın yardımına ihtiyaç duydular. Vakit ikindiye gelirken Duagmyr işlerine yarayacak bilgiyi buldu: Kemik Avcıları Amunet'in kayıp mezarını keşfetmişti, ve bu mezarda karşılarına çıkabilecek tehlikeler hakkında araştırma yapıyorlardı. Zaheer'in haritasında işaretli yeri ekibin haritasında da işaretli görünce gitmeleri gereken yerin burası olduğuna iyice ikna oldular, ve Caena'ya teşekkür edip tavernadan dışarı yöneldiler. Ancak herkes dışarı çıkmadan önce Davros daha önce dikkatini çektiği elf kadının yanına oturup konuşmaya başladı. Dinleyenlerin "bülbüllerin şakıması" "yardım" "beraber çalmak" gibi beraber pek bir anlam vermeyen şeylerden bahsettikten sonra Davros ekibin yanına döndüğünde Crow'un sorusu üzerine ne yaptığını anlattı: Kendisi gibi ozanlarla iletişim içerisindeydi ve eğer her şey umduğu gibi giderse onlar aracılığıyla da bilgi edinmeye çalışacaktı.Kemik Avcıları'nın Amunet'in mezarına gittiklerini ve muhtemelen yardım edecek kimse olmadan orada kaldıklarını düşünen ekip, geceye kadar bekleyip Gilrin'e Zaheer'i iyileştirmesi için zaman verdikten sonra çölde işaretli noktaya doğru yola çıkmaya karar verdi. Akşama doğru Nymphedora ve Gilrin Zaheer'in başında beklemeye karar verirken ekibin geri kalanı hazırlık yapmaya koyuldu. Davros, Duagmyr, Kenos ve Wilheim yola çıkmadan önce gerekli olacak belli malzemeleri aramaya koyuldular (her ne kadar kutsal su üretmek için kullanabilecek gümüş tuzu dışında pek bir şey bulamasalar da). Crow Shonse karteli hakkında etrafı soruşturmaya karar verdi, ve yaptığı araştırmalar kartelin sadece görev aldığı astı ve beraber çalıştığı ekibi bilen küçük hücreler şeklinde çalıştığı bilgisini edindi. Bran ekipten ayrı asaya ne olduğunu anlamaya çalışıp bir yandan da Cartequer'deki büyücülerle tanışmaya çalışıyordu.Gilrin ve Nymphedora Zaheer'in başında dururken Gilrin transa girerek Sehanine Moonbow'a dua etmeye başladı. Gece geç saatlerde Gilrin'in transı daha da derin bir noktaya geldiğinde gökyüzüne bakanlar Sehanine'i temsil eden hilal şeklindeki takımyıldızının kuvvetli bir şekilde parladığını gördüler, Nymphedora ise öteden bir güç tarafından harekete geçirilen Gilrin'in hala transta Zaheer'in başına geçerek üzerindeki laneti kaldırmasına şahit oldu. Kalkan lanetle beraber Zaheer kendine geldiğinde Nymphedora ekibin geri kalanını yanlarına çağırdı, ve adamın kendine gelip kızkardeşiyle hasret gidermesine izin verip ekibin gelmesini beklediler.Ekip geldiğinde Zaheer ekibin şu zamana kadar edindiği bilgileri doğruları: Amunet'in mezarına keşfeden Kemik Avcıları'na yardımcı olmak adına onlarla beraber mezara girmişti. Mezara girişi bir anahtar gerektiren özel bir ışınlanma çemberiyle yapmıştı, ve görünüşe göre ekibin elinde bulduğu kolye bu anahtar görevini görmekteydi. Kemik Avcıları'yla beraber mezara girdiğinde içeride mumyalar ve bir vampir de dahil olmak üzere bir çok garip ve farklı yaratığın saldırısına uğramıştı, ve ekibin soruları üzerine saldıran hortlakların Xindrax ismiyle alakalı bir şeyler söylediklerini hayal meyal hatırlıyordu.Bu bilgilerin ışığında derhal yola çıkmaya karar veren ekip, yanlarına Zaheer'i de alarak geceyarısında Memphun'u terk etti. Sabahın ilk ışıklarına kadar güney yolunda at süren ekip yorgun argın bir şekilde doğuda patikasız bir çizgide ilerlemeye başladığında etraflarını saran Hobgoblin pususunu fark etmedi. Bir köprüyü geçerken gelen yaylım oklarla öndeki iki atı vurulan ekip kısa sürede savunmaya geçti. Yanlarında Zaheer'in de desteğiyle 30 kadar hobgoblini kısa sürede temizleyen ekip, yine de atlardan birinin hayatını kaybetmesini önleyemedi. En sonunda bir hobgoblin asker ve birlik liderini esir alan Volpes Umbrae, yaralarını sararak yolda ilerlemeye hazırlandı.Cartequer çöllerinde onları ne bekliyor?Otuzsekizinci Seans "Mezara Kadar Değil..." Amaranthax'ın dönüşünden sonraki 23. gün Kışönü'nün 2. Haftası'nın 3. Günü, Modern Çağ 502 Ekip esir aldıkları hobgoblinleri dikkatli bir şekilde bağladıktan sonra planlarını gözden geçirdi: Amunet'in mezarı için dört saatlik yolları kalmıştı, ancak bütün gece uyumamış olmanın etkisiyle iki saat sonra daha fazla ilerlemek için kendilerini daha da zorlamaları gerekecekti. İki saat boyunca ilerleyip öğleni yakınlarda bir vahada dinlenerek geçirdikten sonra dinlenmiş bir halde mezara girmeye karar verdiler.Bu planın ışığında sabah erken saatlerde (Zaheer'in Kemik Avcıları'yla yolculuğunda haritasına işaretlediği) yol üstünde bir vahada duran ekip, sekiz saatliğine dinlenmeye koyuldu. Bu sürenin sonunda Gilrin Nymphedora'ya elfçe dersleri vermeye de başlasa da, öğleden sonra ekip yakaladıkları hobgoblinlerle ilgilenmeye karar verdi. Da'im adındaki Hobgoblin komutanının Kemik Çölü'ndeki lejyonundan yağmalama için Cartequer'e birliğini yönlendirdiğini, ekibin birliğinden iki kişi dışında herkesi öldürmesi üzerine onların üstünlüğünü kabul edip sadece onlardan savaşçıya yaraşır bir ölüm istediğini öğrendiler. Da'im her ne kadar ekibe kendilerinin şu zamana kadar yağmaladıkları hazineyi sunmaya hazır olsa da Duagmyr (içinden hatırı sayılır miktarda paranın yanında bir Periapt of Health, Wand of Conducting ve Elixir of Health çıkan) yağma sandığını kendisi bulduğundan hobgoblinin talimatına ihtiyaç duymadılar. Da'im'den hobgoblinler hakkında bir-iki bilgi alıp daha fazla öğrenecekleri bir şey olmadığına emin olduklarında hayattaki iki hobgoblinin Wilheim'a karşı savaşarak canlarını vermelerini izlediler.Bu esnada Bran kendi çadırında Zaheer'in kolyesiyle yapışmış olan asası üzerine odaklanmaktaydı. Kolyenin içindeki enerjiye odaklandığı zihninde Abisal Hapishane içinde Zebani Arenası adında bir yerin ismi yankılandı, ve bu yere ait bir koruma büyüsünü kolyeden asasına aktarabileceğini sezdi. Bu aktarma denemesi sonucunda Bran asasının içindeki enerjiyle şekil değiştirip farklı (ve kendisine öngörü konusunda yeni yetenekler veren) bir form aldığını görünce biraz şaşırsa da, asıl şok Nymphedora'nın asayı gördüğünde bu asanın uzun yıllardır kendinden haber almadığı (ve bir zamanlar Euler'le çalışmış olan) ustası Faelorn'un asasının ta kendisi olduğunu söylemesiyle geldi! Nymphedora ekibe bu asayla Faelorn'un Pamant'ta oluşturduğu ışınlanma çemberi ağını kullanabileceklerini söyledi, bunun yanında ekip bu Yarıkulak büyücünün Euler'le ilgisinin ne olduğunu düşünmeye koyuldu. Bran büyük bir kertenkeleadam yapısınu bir görüde gördüğünden bahsetse de fenalaşınca ekip yine sayıklamasına vurup üzerinde çok durmadı.Edindikleri yeni bilgileri göz önünde bulundurup önce Amunet'in mezarına gitme kararını yineleyen ekip, mezara kalan iki saatlik yolu sorunsuz bir şekilde atlattı. Her ne kadar bir giriş noktası görünmeyen dev bir kum tepesi dikkatlerini çekse de (ve Crow bu tepenin içerisinde başka bir boyuta açılan bir geçit sezse de) Zaheer'in girişin yakındaki küçük bir binadan olduğunu söylemesiyle ekip Zaheer'i takip etti. Gösterdiği yere geldiklerinde karşılarında terk edilmiş küçük bir holün ortasında bir ışınlanma çemberi buldular (Nymphedora'nın söylediğine göre çember Faelorn'un yarattığı ışınlanma çemberlerine tarz olarak benziyordu, ancak Faelorn'un ağında işaretli değildi). Bran'in asasını çemberin etrafındaki koruyucu siyah bir aurayı dağıtmak için kullandıktan sonra çemberle mezarın içine ışınlandılar.İçeri girdiklerinde önlerinde bir dhampir ve altındaki bir mumya ve dört zombiden oluşan bir bekçi grubunu karşılarında buldular. Dhampir ekibin bir "esir teslimatı" olduğunu sanıp Kartaca dilinde onlara bir şeyler sormaya başlayınca Gilrin büyülü çeviri yetenekleriyle dhampir'in yanlış anlamasını düzeltmeyerek ekibin getirdiği köleler olduğu rolünü yapmaya başladı. Bunun üzerine Eldrath adındaki dhampir ekibi bir tür arenada bir iblisi on tane insanla dövüştürmekte olan Issem adında bir vampirin önüne getirdi. Issem de ekibin gelmesini garip karşılayıp onlara sorular sormaya başladığında Duagmyr maskeleri düşmeden sürpriz sağlamak adına ekibi uyarık Issem'e karşı saldırıya geçti, diğerleri de yanına katıldı. Wilheim savaşta iblisin savaştığı çukura fazla yaklaşınca kontrolünü kaybedip çukura atlayınca köylülerle (ve onların arasında olan Kemik Avcısı Gnom okçu Mehere'yle) beraber iblisle savaşmaya başladı. Ekip Nymphedora'nın günışığı büyüsü ve bir kaç stratejik saldırı sonunda hem vampiri hem de dhampiri kolayca yok etmeyi başardı, Wilheim ise az çok tek başına iblisin hakkından geldi. Karşılarında savaşacak bir düşman kalmamasıyla sakinleşen ekip Mehere'yle konuşmaya başlayıp bulundukları yer hakkında bilgi almaya başladı: Görünüşe göre Amunet'in mezarı bir mezara göre anormal bir aktiviteyle kaynamaktaydı, ve Kemik Avcıları yakalandıklarında Nophy ve Peneby doğuda bir yere götürülmüşlerdi (Nophy'yi götürürken kendisinin "burada yaşayanlara yemek olacağı" hakkında bir şeyler söylenmişti). Ancak Mehere ve Hehasty bu çukurda bir kaç gündür sürekli iblislerle savaşmışlardı, ve Hehasty bu esnada ne yazık ki hayatını kaybetmişti. Duruma son derece üzülen Gilrin ekibin yanında getirdiği kristallerden biriyle bir diriltme ritüeline başladığı sırada Eldrath'ın yanındaki bekçi hortlaklar ekibin girdiği odadan çıkıp ekibe doğru yöneldiler, ancak ekip saniyeler içerisinde bütün hortlakları haklayınca Gilrin sakince ritüeline devam etti. Bir saatlik ritüelin sonunda ne yazık ki Hehasty hayata dönemedi, ve arkadaşının naaşını alan Mehere eğer kendisinin çıkması için bir yol sağlarlarsa yanına esir alınmış köylüleri de alarak güvenli bir yere gidebileceğini söyledi.Sonraki yarım saat boyunca bulundukları bölgeyi araştıran ekip, Issem'in lahdini keşfetti ve içeri girenin yansıması şeklinde wraith'ler çağıran bir tuzağa sahip bu odada biraz savaştıktan sonra Davros'un iptal ettiği bir büyüyle tuzağı bir süre devre dışı bırakıp lahdin içinden altı tane büyülü parşömen almayı başardı. Etraflarını araştırdıklarında mezarının geri kalanına açılan koridorların beyaz bir sis tarafından engellendiğini, ancak Bran'in asası (ya da mezar sakinleri üzerinde buldukları anahtar kolyeleri) ile bu sisi dağıtarak ilerleyebileceklerini keşfeden ekip, plan yapmaya koyuldu: Çoğunluk çok yorgun olmasa da Gilrin kaynaklarını tüketmeye başlamıştı. Dinlenmeyi düşünen ekip bundan önce Mehere'ye verebileceği başka bir bilgi olup olmadığını sordu. Gnom ekibe burada geçirdiği bir kaç günde duyduklarından mezarın kilit mekanizmalarının nasıl çalıştığı ve ne tür yaratıklar gördüğünü anlattı, ve bunun yanında bütün bu işin başında iki varlığın yer aldığı izlenimini edindiğini söyledi: Görünüşe göre ölümden dönmüş olan Amunet ve Xindrax.Kıyamet Kümbeti'nde karşılarına daha ne çıkacak?Otuzdokuzuncu Seans "Zebani Zindanları" Amaranthax'ın dönüşünden sonraki 23.-24. gün Kışönü'nün 2. Haftası'nın 3. ve 4. Günleri, Modern Çağ 502 Dışarı akşam saatlerinin geldiğini fark eden Volpes Umbrae, etraflarındaki acil tehlikeleri alt etmiş olmanın rahatlığıyla sıradaki adımını planlamaya koyuldu. Mehere kurtardıkları beş Cartequer'li köylüyü (ve Hehasty'nin naaşını) yanına alıp güvenli bir yere götürmeyi teklif etti, ekip kendi atlarını ve vagonlarını alabileceğini, ancak en kısa zamanda geri dönerse gnomun kalan Kemik Avcıları'nı kurtarmada yardımcı olabileceğini söyledi. Mehere elinden geldiğinde çabuk dönme sözü vererek ekibin elindeki glif anahtarlarından birini alıp girdikleri yerden geri döndü.Böylece ekip Zaheer'le beraber düşman bölgede yalnız kaldı. Gilrin'in büyülerini neredeyse tamamen tüketmiş olması nedeniyle o transtayken ekibin bir kısmı gördükleri koridorlardan birini araştırmaya karar verdi. Nymphedora, Wilheim, Duagmyr ve Zaheer Gilrin'in yanında nöbet tutarken Bran, Crow, Davros ve Kenos (yanlarına Bran'in asası ve kalan tek glif anahtarını alarak) kompleksin yan bölümüne geçtiler.Girdikleri koridorun sonunda bir havuz bulan dörtlü, gizlenerek havuza yaklaşmaya çalıştı. Ancak havuzun dibine geldiklerinde bir şey orada olduklarını sezmişçesine havuzdan üç dokungaç çıkararak Kenos dışında herkesi yakaladı. Dokungaçların sahibi yüzeye çıktığında karşılarında deforme, normale göre çok daha küçük bir Krakenle karşı karşıya olduklarını fark ettiler! Sending Stone'larıyla dinlenenlere haber vermeye çalışsalar da koridordaki beyaz geçidi açacak bütün anahtarları yanlarına aldıklarını fark eden ekip kendi başlarına Krakenle savaşmak zorunda olduklarını fark etti. Bran'in büyü yapma çabaları iki kere vahşi büyü taşkınına neden olurken ve Davros'un yarattığı Büyülü El Kraken'in kalın derisi ve kuvvetine karşı koyamazken Kenos yaratığın üstüne çıkıp kalkanı ve kılıcıyla saldırmaya koyuldu. Crow epey yaralanıp Kraken tarafından bir kaç kere ısırılınca Bran kolcuyu bir karga-kartal karışımı kuşa çevirip kurtardı, ve kısa ama tehlikeli bir savaş sonunda dörtlü yaratığı alt etmeyi başardı.Krakenin ölmesiyle etraflarını araştıran ekip, girdiklerine benzer bir siyah geçit buldu. Bunun yanında Krakenin bulunduğu suyun büyüyle sürekli temiz tutulan bir tatlısu havuzu olduğunu keşfettikten sonra ileriye açılan bir kapı görse de bütün ekibi toplamadan buradan ilerlemenin iyi bir fikir olmayacağına karar verip geri döndü.Ekibin dinlendiği Zebani Arenası'na geri dönen ekip koridordan geçer geçmez karşılarında sinir krizi geçirmekte olan bir Duagmyr buldu. Ancak kimsenin ciddi bir yara almadığına herkes şükrettikten sonra Gilrin'in transını bozmamak adına ekip (bu sefer kimse bir yere gitmeden) zamanın geçmesini beklemeye devam etti.Günün son saatinde, Gilrin'in transı bitmeden yaklaşık bir saat önce ekip kendi geldikleri portaldan birilerinin geldiğini duydu. Kıkırdamamsı sesler ve hırlamalar duyunca ekip savunmaya geçti, ve girdikleri avize odasına karşı saldırı pozisyonu aldıklarında odadan çıkan bir grup gnolle (iblis lordu Yeenoghu'nun kanından içen sırtlanlardan ortaya çıkmış bir ırk) savaşa tutuştu. Gnollerden bir tanesinin kaçmasına engel olamasalar da (ve bunun bulundukları yerin alarm seviyesinin artıracağını hissetseler de) geri kalan yedi yaratığı kolayca yenen ekip, üstlerini aradığında çalınmış altın ve Davros'un Şonse Karteli'nin üyelerinde daha önce gördüğü tarzda kalkanlar gördü. Bu bilgiyi akıllarında not eden ekip, Gilrin'in transı bittikten sonra, saat geceyarısını bulduğunda Nophy ve Peneby'nin götürüldüğü koridoru takip etmeye başladı.Koridorun sonuna geldiklerinde yerde üç tane büyülü çemberi olan, duvarları yanık ahşap panellerle kaplı bir oda gördüler. Davros çemberdeki çoğu rünün kafa karıştırmak için konduğunu, odadaki asıl büyünün kısa zaman içinde aktive olacak bir evokasyon tuzağı olduğunu fark edince ekip kısa süreli bir panik yaşadı. Davros çemberlerden birinin büyüsünü bozsa da kalan iki çember konusunda ne yapacağını düşünürken Crow Xindrax'ı açığa çıkarmaya çalıştığını söyleyerek (biraz da canına susamış bir şekilde) odaya daldığında Davros ve Duagmyr de arkadaşlarını korumak için içeri girdi. Duagmyr bu esnada karşı duvarda kilitli bir çelik kapı gördü ve derhal kapıyı açmaya koyuldu.Tuzak çalışmadan saniyeler önce kapıyı açıp yan odanın içine girdiğinde fazlasıyla garip bir sahneyle karşılaştılar: Son derece rahat (ve karşı duvarından anormal bir sıcak gelen) bir dinlenme odasında birisini beklercesine oturmakta veya uzanmakta olan, son derece dekolte zırhlar giyen dört tane muhafız! Ekip içeri girdiğinde "Siz Sahibe değilsiniz!" diyerek Crow'u aralarına alan adamlara karşı ekibin geri kalanı (odanın içinden olabildiğince çabuk geçmeye çalışarak) desteğe geldiğinde ekip görsel olarak son derece dikkat dağıtıcı bir çatışmaya başladı. Bran'in beklenmedik bir şekilde soğuk büyüleri kullandığı savaşta Davros'un askerlerin efsunlu olduğunu fark etmesiyle Gilrin üzerlerindeki efsunu kaldıracak bir büyü yaptı, ancak efsundan kurtulan askerler "Sahibe"lerinden bahsetmeyi bıraksalar da ekibin yabancı düşmanlar olduğunu söyleyerek saldırmayı sürdürdüler. Ekibin yan odadan gelen sıcaktan (ve belki başka nedenlerden) epey terlediği savaşta dört askeri de etkisiz hale getirdikten sonra ekip içinde bulundukları lüks zevk odasını incelemeye koyuldu.Ne tür bir zindana girdiler ya?Kırkıncı Seans "O Tür Zindan Değil..." Amaranthax'ın dönüşünden sonraki 24. gün Kışönü'nün 2. Haftası'nın 4. Günü, Modern Çağ 502 Efsunlu askerlerin yenilmesinden sonra Volpes Umbrae içinde bulundukları odayı incelemeye başladı. Odadaki dolaplarda mücevherlerin arasında bir başka büyülü anahtar bulan ekip, anahtardan Kaos Tapınağı adlı bir bölgede olduklarını anladı.Odayı aradıktan sonra odanın anormal sıcaklığının kaynağını araştırdıklarında, yan odada rünler tarafından tutulmakta olan bir ateş elementali gördüler! Davros elementali tutan rünleri serbest bırakıp Nymphedora Primordial bilgisiyle elementalle konuşmaya çalıştığında elementalin Ignatius adında, iki yüz yıldan uzun süredir kompleks içerisindeki özel ocakları harlamak için hapsedilmiş bir varlık olduğunu öğrendiler. Görünüşe göre uzun bir süredir buraya hapsedilmiş halde kalsa da, kısa bir zaman önce kompleks içinde hareketlilik olmasıyla tekrar kullanılmaya başlamıştı. Ekibe Ateş Düzlemi'ne dönmek istediğini söylese de, dönüş yolu bulana kadar onların yanında savaşacağını söyledi. Ancak Duagmyr'in rahatlama odasından başka bir kapıdan ilerlediğinde Elemental Kaos'a açılmış bir yarığı bulmasıyla beraber Ignatius'un derhal yarığa atlamasıyla yeni müttefikleri ekibe fazla yardımda bulunamadı.Ignatius'un gitmesiyle buldukları bir sonraki beyaz geçitten başka bir sektöre geçen ekip, uzun bir süredir kullanılmamış bir koridora ulaştı. Koridorun sonunda büyülü bir tuzağın kurulduğu, tabanı ölü böceklerle kaplı bir başka koridora ulaştıklarında Davros'un davranışları garipleşmeye başladı. Diğerlerinin ne düşündüğünü önemsemeden ileri atlayan ve Crow'a başka bir isimle seslenmeye başlayan Yarıkulak, koridorun öteki ucuna vardığında (muhtemelen bir zamanlar böcekleri beslemek için yığılıp unutulmuş) ringa balığı kalıntılarından başka bir şey bulamadığında tekrar kendine gelir gibi oldu, ekip ise burada manalı bir şey bulamayacaklarına karar verip başka bir yoldan ilerlemeye devam ettiler.Büyük bir ziyafet salonu olarak tasarlanmış bir odaya geldiklerinde, odanın tamamen iblisleri hapsetmek için kullanıldığını fark ettiler. İçerideki hortlak devriyesini pusuya düşürüp hızlıca yok eden ekip, hapsolan iblisleri sorguladığında bir kısmının Yeenoghu'ya hizmet ettiklerini öğrendiler, ve iblisleri serbest bırakmayı düşünseler de serbest kaldıkları anda kendilerinin de yem olacağını anladıklarında iblisleri oldukları yerde bıraktılar.Ekip salondan daha ileriye gitmeye hazırlanırken Crow etraftaki tehditleri sezmeye çalıştığında çok da uzakta olmayan bir grup hortlağı sezdi. Ekip hortlakların olduğu odanın önüne geldiğinde herkes savaşmak için pozisyon aldı. Ancak kapıyı açtıklarında onların hazırlandığı kadar onları bekleyen dört hortlak asker, ve hepsinden önemlisi hortlakların başında duran bir Succubus duruyordu: Montou'da karşılaştıkları Succubus, Hyrixis.Rövanş vakti?Kırkbirinci Seans "Hyrixis" Amaranthax'ın dönüşünden sonraki 24. gün Kışönü'nün 2. Haftası'nın 4. Günü, Modern Çağ 502 Karşılarında Hyrixis'i bulan Volpes Umbrae, derhal succubus'a karşı amansız bir saldırıya girişti. Kenos, Bran ve Nymphedora aynı anda iblisin efsununun etkisine girseler de Crow ve Wilheim'ın koordine saldırılarıyla Hyrixis beklediğinden hızlı bir şekilde yaralanmaya başladı. Crow'u yakalayıp onun hayat enerjisini emme denemelerinin başarısız olmasının üstüne Zaheer'in efsunlu ekip üyelerine kendine getirdiğini gören Hyrixis kanatlanıp ekibin üzerinden yandaki bir odaya doğru uçtu. İçeri girdiğinde bir grup iskelet ve bir mumyanın işkence ettiği bir iblisi serbest bırakan Hyrixis, sonrasında bir beyaz geçitten geçerek gözden kayboldu. Kendi içinde çatışmalarını ve Hyrixis'in bıraktığı hortlakları temizleyen ekip, serbest kalmış iblisle de uğraştıktan sonra Hyrixis'in takip edemeyecekleri bir beyaz geçit kullandığını görünce bulundukları yerde yeniden plan yapmaya koyuldu.Hyrixis'in Xindrax da dahil kompleksteki diğer varlıkları uyarmış olabileceğini düşününce enerjilerinin de sonuna yaklaşmakta olduklarına karar vererek Hyrixis'in odasında savaştan arta kalan eşyaları hızlıca araştırmaya koyuldular. Hyrixis'in Xindrax'a yazdığı ve bulundukları yere neden ve nasıl geldiğini açıklayan bir mektubun yanında değerli bir eşya kutusu ve lanetli bir taş bulan ekip, odanın karşısındaki koridorda büyülü bir tuzak görünce tuzağı avantajlarına nasıl kullanabileceklerini düşünseler de ellerindeki süre ve imkanlarla bariz bir yol bulamayınca konuyu akıllarında not edip dinlenecek bir yer düşünmeye başladılar.Ekipten kimileri Kümbetin daha derinlerine inip Kemik Avcıları'na olabildiğince çabuk ulaşmak isterken, kimileri kompleks dışında dinlenmeyi düşünüyordu. Sonunda savunması kolay olacak bir odada kısa bir süre dinlenip planlarını o noktada yeniden gözden geçirmeye karar verdiler, ve bunun için bir girişin tuzaklı, diğerlerini kontrol edilebilir olması nedeniyle (şimdi düşününce Hyrixis'e ait olduğunu tahmin ettikleri) dinlenme odasını seçtiler. Odaya rahatsız bir şekilde yerleştikten sonra soluklanmaya başladılar.A planı suya düştüğüne göre B planları ne?Kırkikinci Seans "Bu Mezar Sizin Mezarınız Olacak!" Amaranthax'ın dönüşünden sonraki 24. gün Kışönü'nün 2. Haftası'nın 4. Günü, Modern Çağ 502 Dinlenme odasında etraflarını kolaçan ettikten sonra burada dinlenme fikrinden vazgeçen Volpes Umbrae, Elemental Kaos'a açılan yarığın bulunduğu holü daha detaylı incelemeye karar verdi. Yarığın onları elemental düzlemlerde rastgele bir yere atabileceğini tahmin eden ekip, hemen yanında bir siyah geçit görünce kümbetin içerisinde kalmaktansa dışarıda dinlenmenin daha iyi olacağına karar verdi. Herkes kümbete ışınlanmak için kullandıkları terk edilmiş hole dönünce fazla uzaklaşmamak adına yarım saat mesafedeki deniz kenarına gidip orada istirahat etmeye yöneldiler. İzlerini dikkatlice sildikleri bir yolculuktan sonra deniz kenarında falezlere ulaştılar, ve Crow'un sığınabilecekleri bir mağara bulmasıyla içeride kamp kurup dinlenmeye koyuldular. Kenos ve Zaheer iksir malzemeleri aramak için biraz etrafta dolaşırken Duagmyr Nymphedora'ya elfçe öğretti, ve gecenin kalan saatlerinde ekip kendi aralarında hikayeler anlatarak, geçmişlerinden bahsederek ve genel olarak muhabbet ederek zaman geçirdi.Sabah güneşin doğmasıyla gece boyunca içtiği viskiden midesi kötüleşen Crow mağara dışına çıktığında yukarıdan bir yarıkulağın dikkatini çekti, ve yarıkulak ısrarlarına rağmen kendisine bakmak için aşağıya indi. Codonius adındaki yarıkulak söylediğine göre deniz kenarına meditasyon yapmak için gelmişti. Ekibin geri kalanı Crow'un kimle konuştuğunu görmek için dışarı çıktığında Codonius özelllikle Gilrin ve Duagmyr'den çekiniyor gibi göründü, ve kendisine bunun nedenini sorduklarında Codonius Polidaea korusundan sürgün edildiği için bir yarıkulak olduğunu söyledi. Gilrin'in Codonius'la gerginlik yaşaması sonucu yarıkulak ekibi kendi haline bıraktı, ve Crow kıyafetlerini suda yıkarken diğerleri mağarada dinlenmeye devam ettiler.Crow'un kıyafet yıkaması bitmek üzereyken birbiriyle savaşmakta olan iki ejderhanın hızlıca yakınlarına çakılmasıyla ekip kendini bir çatışmanın ortasında buldu. Görünüşe göre kardeş olan Eshkith isimli bir mavi ejderha ve Muzaba isimli bir bronz ejderha, Eshkith'in söylediğine göre Muzaba'nın "oportünist bir saldırısı" üzerine savaşmaktalardı. Ekibin bir kısmı iki dev yaratığın mücadelesine karışmamayı düşünse de Kenos, Zaheer ve Crow'un olaya dahil olmasıyla ekip Eshkith'e karşı savaşa katıldı. Kenos kalkanıyla ejderhayı yere düşürürken Kenos'un Ateşdil kılıcı form değiştirebilen bir hal aldı, ve Volpes Umbrae etrafını sardığında ejderha hızlıca yaralanmaya başladı. Mavi ejderha ölümün eşiğindeyken yaptığı bir şimşek saldırısıyla Duagmyr ve Nymphedora'yı hedefleyince, Duagmyr'in hızlıca kenara kaçması sonucunda şimşek bütün gücüyle Nymphedora'ya çarptı aldı ve bilincini kaybederek yere yığıldı. Kendi savaşı yüzünden bir cücenin hayatının tehlikeye girdiğini gören Muzaba öfkeyle Eshkith'i öldürünce, çatışma sona erdi.Daha kaç saat dinlenme var?Kırküçüncü Seans "Mağaradan Işığa" Amaranthax'ın dönüşünden sonraki 24. gün Kışönü'nün 2. Haftası'nın 4. Günü, Modern Çağ 502 Mavi ejderha Eshkith'in yenilmesiyle ekip derhal Nymphedora'yı iyileştirmeye koyuldu. Cüce büyücünün iyi olduğundan emin olduklarında bronz ejderha Muzaba kardeşini alt etmesinde ekibin yardımına müteşekkir olduğunu söyleyip ekibin sorularını cevaplamaya koyuldu: Muzaba epeydir izini sürdüğü kardeşinin nerede olduğunu yakın zamanda öğrenmişti, ve bu fırsat kromatik ejderhaların ölümbüyücüleri tarafından aranması nedeniyle önüne gelmişti. Ekip kendisinden yardım istediğinde ilgilenmesi gereken görevler olduğunu söyleyen Muzaba, ekibin yorgun bir halde dinlenmeyi beklediğini gördüğünde onlara bir büyüyle yardım etti. Büyü sonucunda 10 dakika içerisinde deliksiz bir uyku çekmiş gibi uyanan ekip, Muzaba'ya teşekkür ettikten sonra Kıyamet Kümbeti'ne doğru tekrar yola çıktı.Kümbete girdikleri yan binaya vardıklarında etrafta bir devriyeye ait izleri fark eden ekip, içeriye gizlenerek girdi. İçeride bir kaç zombi ve bir askerden oluşan bir devriyenin Kümbet'e açılan büyülü geçidin önünde durduğunu gördü. ;çeri girmek için saldırdıya geçtikleri anda ise geçitten gelen iki figürü gördüler: Hyrixis ve yanında Amunet olduğunu tahmin ettikleri heybetli bir mumya! Amunet'in büyüleri ekibi şaşırtsa da kısa sürede kendilerini toparladılar. Nymphedora'nın yeni keşfettiği bir büyüyle Hyrixis'i toza dönüştürmesi ve Wilheim ve Crow'un Amunet'i aralarına alarak yok etmesiyle savaştan galip ayrıldılar. Amunet'in üzerinden çıkan bir kolyenin Nekromansi Salonu ve Gözler Tahtı adında iki farklı bölgeye açıldığını görünce derhal Xindrax'ın karşısına çıkmayı düşündüler, ancak karar vermeden önce savaş sırasında bayılttıkları askeri sorgulamaya karar verdiler. Sorgulamada askerin kurtarılması mümkün olmayacak kadar kötü olduğuna kanaat getiren ekip, kendisinden Kemik Avcıları'ndan bir tanesinin Nekromansi Salonu'nda sorgulandığını öğrendikten sonra askeri öldürdü.Kemik Avcıları'ndan daha fazla kişi kaybetme korkusuyla Nekromansi Salonu'na yönelen ekip, içeri girdiklerinde buçukluk rahip Peneby'nin cansız ve işkence edilmiş bedenini buldu. Gilrin'in kuvvetli büyülerini önceden kullanmış olması nedeniyle Peneby'yi en azından bugün diriltemeyeceğini söyleyince Zaheer sinirlenerek daha fazla risk almak istemediğini söyleyip Peneby'nin naaşını alarak Kümbet'ten ayrılmaya karar verdi.Hedefe bu kadar yaklaşmışken sonları ne olacak?Kırkdördüncü Seans "Kümbet'te İkinci Baskın" Amaranthax'ın dönüşünden sonraki 24. gün Kışönü'nün 2. Haftası'nın 4. Günü, Modern Çağ 502 Zaheer'in gitmesinin şokunu atlatamamışken Volpes Umbrae bulundukları odanın yanından gelen bir inilti duyunca daha fazla vakit kaybetmeden sesi araştırmaya karar verdi. Tabanı kanla kaplı bir salona girmeleriyle beraber önlerinde cisimlenen iki kan emici sisin yanında yerde yatmakta olan bir orman elfi gördüler. Sislerle savaşları sırasında orman elfinin yardımcı olduğunu görünce çatışma bittikten sonra kendilerini tanıttılar, ve elfin Engeldorr adında canavar avcısı bir korucu olduğunu öğrendiler. Görünüşe göre Engeldorr yaklaşık on iki saat önce Kümbet'e kendi başına sızmış ve karşısına çıkan tehlikelerle savaşa savaşa bu salona kadar gelmişti. Beraber seyahat etmenin herkes için yararlı olduğuna karar verip korucuyla beraber yollarına koyuldular.İlk başta salonun güneyinden Xindrax'ın inine doğru inmeye çalışsalar da ellerindeki kolyeler ve asa salonun bulunduğu sektöre uyumlu olmadığından karşılaştıkları ilk beyaz geçit ilerlemelerini durdurdu. Bunun üzerine Nekromansi Salonu'na dönen ekip, kalan son Kemik Avcısı Nophy'yi bulmanın daha önemli olduğuna karar verip yönlerini güneye çevirdi.Nekromansi Salonu'ndan açılan ilk odaya gizlenerek yaklaştıklarında ekip bir yeraltı avlusunda kurulmuş bir bahçe, ve bahçede devriye gezen bir yarıkulak büyücü, emrinde bir genç siyah ejderha ve bir grup zombi gördüler. Gizlenmekten faydalanarak pusu kuran ekip, kısa sürede ejderhayı ve zombileri öldürdükten sonra ölmek üzereyken kendilerine yardım edebileceğini söyleyen büyücüyü canlı bıraktı. Savaştan sonra kendisini sorguladıklarında Thuria adında oportünist bir efsuncu olduğunu öğrendikleri yarıkulak, ekibe üzerindeki hazineler, büyülü eşyalar ve büyü kitabının yanında istedikleri konularda bilgi verdi. Crow'un Nophy hakkında soru sorması üzerine bir buçukluğun Kan Ağılları bölgesine "Kümbet'tekilere yem olmak" için getirildiğini öğrendiler. Crow bu bilgiyi aldıktan sonra Thuria'ya Nophy'yi bulana kadar onu serbest bırakmayacaklarını, ancak buçukluğu canlı bulurlarsa kendisinin gitmesine izin vereceklerini söyledi. Oportünist yarıkulak bunu kabul ettiğinde Bran Thuria'yı sincaba dönüştürerek Crow'un çantasına koydu. Bahçedeki bitkilerin büyülü olduğunu keşfetmeleri üzerine daha fazla riske girmemek adına ekip bir sonraki odaya ilerledi.Silahsız iskeletlerin yerden sebze ve mantar topladığı bir yeraltı bahçesine ulaşan ekip, iskeletlere saldırdığında bitkilerin arasında saklanan iki tane Sürüyen Höyük'ün (Shambling Mound) saldırısına uğradı. Bahçedeki elektrik yüklü direklerin höyükleri iyileştirmesi nedeniyle biraz uğraşsalar da sonunda karşılarındaki bitki ve hortlakları alt etmeyi başardılar.Ancak ekip daha soluklanıp bir sonraki adımı planlayamadan yan kapıdan gelen kemikten bir alkış duydular. Sesin geldiği yöne baktıklarında karşılarında Liç Euler duruyordu!Rövanş maçı?Kırkbeşinci Seans "(Diğer) İttifak Harekete Geçiyor" Amaranthax'ın dönüşünden sonraki 24. gün Kışönü'nün 2. Haftası'nın 4. Günü, Modern Çağ 502 Volpes Umbrae, sürüyen höyüklerle kapışmaları biter bitmez Euler'le karşı karşıya kaldı. Ekip liçe karşı bir yandan saldırgan durmaya çalışsa da neredeyse herkesin yorgun ve yaralı olmasından dolayı çok da savaşacak halde değildi. İlk başta durum gergin ancak olaysız bir laf dalaşından ileriye gitmezken, Euler'in söylediği tek bir kelimeyle Engeldorr'u öldürmesi üzerine ekip Euler'e saldırmaya başladı. Yaptıkları büyüler Euler'e işlemeyip üstüne Euler Crow'un zihnini kontrol ederek ekibe hasar vermeye başlayınca, Euler'in isteklerini tekrar dinlemek zorunda kaldılar. Euler ekibe derhal kümbeti terk etmelerini, kendisi şu anda gitmelerine izin verse de yedi gün içerisinde liç ittifakının diğer üyelerinin bu saldırı üzerine harekete geçeceklerini söyledi. Kendilerini çaresiz bir halde bulan ekip, Euler'in kendilerine çıkış için bir yol açmasıyla kümbetten ayrıldı.Kümbetin dışına çıktıklarında ekibin geri kalanı dinlenirken Crow dışarıya göz attı. Kümbetin başında toplanmakta olan ordular olduğunu görünce ekibi geride bırakarak araştırmak için yaklaştı. Ordular Cartequer ordularıydı, ve kümbet dışında onları tutan bir grup ölümbüyücüsü ve hortlak birliğiyle açmazda duruyorlardı. Ekip yaklaştığında Rakibe Sa'ra adında bir subay onlara yaklaştı ve Memphun'dan kümbete acilen bir birlik toplandığını anlattı. Ancak ekip detayları öğrenemeden kümbetteki hortlakların saldırıya geçmesiyle ortalık karıştı. Cartequer orduları savaşa tutuşurken ekip elektrik nefesine sahip iki dev yaratığın saldırısına uğradı. Sa'ra'nın da yardımıyla yaratıkları yenen ekip, kendi çatışmaları bittiği sırada Cartequer birliklerinin geri çekilme çağrısı yaptıklarını gördü.Ekibin çoğunluğu ordularla beraber geri çekilmeyi mantıklı bulurken Crow kümbete doğru geri ilerlemeye başladı. Davros ve Nymphedora Crow'u durdurmaya çalışsa da Crow, Nophy'yi kurtarmadan geri dönmeyeceğini söyleyerek onları dinlemedi. Ekip arkadaşlarının ölüme gittiğini düşünen ekip üyeleri onu durdurmak için büyülerini kullanmaya başlasa da, Crow ekibe karşı kendi boyut yeteneklerini kullanacak kadar ciddileşerek ilerlemeye devam etti. Kenos Crow'un gitmesine izin verip Cartequer ordularına doğru ilerlerlerken, ekibin geri kalanı Crow'u yalnız bırakamayacaklarına karar verip korucuya katıldılar.Kümbetin başına geri döndüklerinde Euler karşılarında belirerek neden hala kümbeti terk etmediklerini sordu. Crow Nophy için geldiklerini söylediğinde Euler (ileride kesilmek için domuza çevirilmiş) Nophy'yi ekibin önüne attı. Ancak ekip Nophy'nin iyi olduğuna bakıp durumu kavramaya başlarken yaptığı bir büyüyle buçukluğu gözleri önünde toza çevirdi. Nophy'den kalanlar çölün kumlarına karışırken Euler asasıyla yaptığı bir büyüyle aniden kayboldu, ve artık kümbete girmesi için bir sebebi olmayan ekip tamamen mağlup bir halde geri çekilmekte olan Cartequer konvoyuna döndü.Konvoya döndüklerinde ekibin çoğunluğu at arabalarında dinlenmeye geçerken Kenos ve Davros Emire'nin aracına giderek kendisiyle tanıştılar. Cartequer'e geldiklerinden haberdar olan Thaleia, ekibin kümbette olduğunun Mehere'den öğrendiğini söyledi. Kümbet önündeki karşılaşmadan sonra ne yapılacağını konuştuklarında, Davros çevre ülkelerin liderleriyle ölümbüyücülerine karşı bir ittifak kurma önerisinde bulundu, Thaleia Arinia'yla kuzeyde çatışmalar devam etse de diğer ülkelerle iletişime geçeceğini söyledi. Bu esnada Memphun'un içinde Şonse Karteli'nin ölümbüyücüleriyle bağlantısı olduğunu da aktaran ekip, önümüzdeki günlerde muhtemelen Memphun'un kuşatılacağını, ve bu ortaya çıkan hortlak ordusuna karşı bir şeyler yapmaları gerektiğini kararlaştırdı.Liç ittifakı harekete geçti. Volpes Umbrae'nin cevabı ne olacak?Kırkaltıncı Seans "Kuşatmaya Beş Kala" Amaranthax'ın dönüşünden sonraki 24. ve 25. günler Kışönü'nün 2. Haftası'nın 4. ve 5. Günleri, Modern Çağ 502 Volpes Umbrae Memphun'a doğru ordu konvoyuyla dönerken bir sonraki adımını planlamaya koyuldu. Davros ve Kenos Emire'yle konuşmalarından dönerken Gilrin tanrıçası Sehanine'den bir işaret alacağı umuduyla tapınakta uyandığından beri ilk kez uykuya daldı. Rüyadan uyandığında ekibe tapınağında eski kılıcını gördüğünü, sonrasında görüntüsünün sualtında bir yere geçtiğini ve bir ejder bağırması duyduktan sonra uyandığını anlattı. Ekibin çoğunluğu bunu Okudon'a gitmeleri gerektiği yönünde bir emare olarak algılarken, bir kısmı rüyanın Sehanine kaynaklı olduğundan şüphe duyup Memphun'u savunmaya yardım etmenin önemli olduğunu söyledi. Öğlen saatlerinden akşama kadar ekip bir sonraki adımını planlasa da, net bir hedef belirleyemediklerinde herkes dinlenmeye koyuldu.Dinlenmeye başladıkları sırasında ekibin uykuya ihtiyaç duymayan iki elfi Duagmyr ve Gilrin konuşmaya başladılar. Birbirlerine karşı hissettikleri duyguları itiraf ettikten sonra beraber transa geçmeye karar verdiler. Ancak iki yeni aşık trans için odaklanmaya başladığında, Duagmyr kendisini ne kadar istese de uyanık bilincinden kurtulamadığını fark etti. Bunu aşmaya çalıştığında Cyäegha'dan bir görü gördüğünde, bu varlıkla arasındaki ilişkinin bir sonucu olarak artık dinlenmeye ihtiyaç duymadığı gibi, istese de dinlenemeyecek hale geldiğini tahmin etti. Bunun üzerine huzursuzca da olsa dinlenmeye devam eden ikili, yanlarında uyumakta olan Davros'un bir an nefessiz kalıp uyandığını fark edemedi.Konvoy sabahın erken saatlerinde Memphun'a vardığında Emire Thaleia grubun yanına gelip Şonse karteli konusunda uyarılarını dikkate alacağını, şehrin önümüzdeki günlerde yaklaşan kuşatmaya hazırlanacağını söyledi. Grubun bir kısmı kaldıkları hana dönüp dinlenmeyi sürdürürken, Crow Davros'un konuştuğunu gördüğü elf ozanı aramaya başladı. Thala adındaki elfin bir heykeltraşlık atölyesi işlettiğini gören Crow, kadının yanına geldiğinde Davros'un ozanların arasına kabul edilmesi için istekte bulunarak, arkadaşı için gereken her şeyi yapacağını söyledi. Kadın bir ozan olmadığından Crow'un çağrısına karşı isteksiz dursa da, Crow'un kararlılığını test etmeye karar verdi. Bunun için Crow'un kendisini ağır bir şekilde yaralaması gerektiği zorlu bir bulmaca kullanan Thala, sonuçtan memnun olunca Crow'un isteğini dikkate alacağını söyleyerek Crow'un içindeki potansiyel hakkında yorum yaptı.Sabah dinlenmeden şehre inenler arasında Kenos da vardı. Şehirdeki Turms tapınağına giden Kenos, burada kendi ibadet şeklini son derece garipseseler de tapınma isteği için ellerinden geldiğince yardım eden rahiplerle karşılaştı. Bir kaç saat boyunca Turms'un yardımını dileyerek geçirdiği sırada, Turms için yakılan alevde bir parıldama görerek yoldaşlarının yanından ayrılmazsa doğru yola çıkacağına dair bir ses duydu. Duyduklarından tatmin olmuş bir şekilde akşama doğru tapınaktan ayrıldı.Yolculukta dinlenmiş olan Gilrin ve Duagmyr de Duagmyr'in gün ışığına hassaslığını giderecek bir şeyler aramaya başladı. Sonunda bir tür mucit olduğunu tahmin ettikleri birisinin atölyesine gelen ekip, burada mucitin Duagmyr'in gözlerine acı verici bir deney yapmasına izin verdi. Deney sonucunda Duagmyr (en azından kısa vadede) görüşünün kötüleştiğini görse de, mucit bir kaç gün içerisinde işe yarayacak bir şey üreteceğini söylerek ikiliyi dışarıda bıraktı. Onlar hana döndükleri sırada Crow da hana dönmüş ve Nymphedora'dan özür dilemek için kapısına gelmişti. Özrünü verdikten sonra Dora'dan saçını kesmesini isteyen korucu, bu esnada büyücünün yanına yardımcı hayvan olarak bir baykuş çağırdığını fark etti. Euler'in de baykuş sahibi olduğunu bildiğinden bundan hoşnut olmasa da, Nymphedora Crow'a düşmanını dostundan daha yakın tutmanın öneminden bahsettikten sonra, baykuşun eski bir dostu hatırlatacağını da ekledi: Görünüşe göre baykuşa Malrin ismini vermişti.Ekibin geri kalanı handa dinlenirken Davros Vençek'in deposuna giderek manevi babasını aramaya çalıştı, ancak depoya vardığında Vençek'in bizzat bir görev için ayrıldığını öğrendi. Cüce kaçakçı döndüğünde Davros'la beraber bütün ekibi yanına çağırınca akşam saatlerine doğru ekip Vençek'in depousunda buluştu. Burada Vençek, Şonse Karteli'nin hortlaklar tarafından kuşatma başladığında şehrin düşmesini kolaylaştıracak bir sabotaj yapmaya çalıştıklarını söyledi.Riskler artıyor, Volpes Umbrae'nin bir sonraki adımı ne olacak?Kırkyedinci Seans "Fırtınanın Gözü" Amaranthax'ın dönüşünden sonraki 25. gün Kışönü'nün 2. Haftası'nın 5. Günü, Modern Çağ 502 Ekip üyeleri Vençek'in bahsettiği Şonse Karteli tehlikesi karşısında ne yapacaklarını konuşmaya başladığı sırada Davros aniden hepsinin sözünü keserek ekibin Memphun'da kalmak yerine başka görevlerle ilgilenmesinin daha iyi olacağını söyledi. Ekibin geri kalanı Davros'taki ani değişikliğe bir anlam veremese de, Davros Volpes Umbrae'nin yeteneklerinin başka yerlerde daha faydalı olacağını, kartelle son karşılaşmasından sonra yoldaşlarını bu işe bulaştırmak istemediğini söyledi. Başta Crow olmak üzere ekip buna karşı çıkmaya çalışsa da, sonunda Davros'un isteği üzerine onu Memphun'da bırakıp Rodué'ye dönmeye karar verdiler. Şehirde kalan son işlerini hallettikten sonra Bran'in hazırladığı ışınlanma çemberiyle Tilki İni'ne döndüler.Ekip Rodué'ye döndüğünde üslerini az çok bıraktıkları gibi buldu. Crow eğittiği korucu adaylarının durumuna bakarken, Kenos ev hizmetkarlarıyla görüştü, ve çalıştırdığı tarihçi Claude'a Severus'tan bir mesaj geldiğini öğrendi. Bran'in hocası Yükseliş'in Şarkısı hakkında bilgi aramaktaydı, ve bulduğunda ekibin yanına gelecekti. Bu arada Gilrin ve Nymphedora konuşurken Malrin adlı bir elfi ikisinin de tanıdıklarını fark ettiler, ve bu ortak dostlarının hayatlarında oynadığı rolden birbirlerine bahsettiler.Şehir sokaklarına indiklerinde halkın bir etkinliği izlemek için dışarıda olduğunu gören ekip, etkinliğin ne olduğunu soruşturduğunda şehir soylulularından (kim olduğunu bilemedikleri) birinin büyük bir arkeolojik çalışma başlattığını, sonuçlarını da bugün şehirle paylaşacağını öğrendiler. Bu bulgunun ne olabileceğini düşündükleri sırada Kenos sokak ortasında Rouvlé Arkeoloji Loncası'ndan Carter Connor ve Enetus'la karşılaştı! İkili ekibin üssüne gelip herkesle tanıştıktan sonra, ekibin içinde bulunduğu mücadeleyi öğrendi. Bunun üzerine bugün açıklanacak arkeolojik keşfin işlerine yarayabileceğini söyleyen ikili, ekibi bir "test sürüşü" yapmak için davet etti.Daveti kabul eden ekip, nereye gittiklerinden emin olamadan Carter ve Enetus'u izlemeye başladı. Arkeologlar onları önce De Beglay ailesinin malikanesine götürüp, buradan da Jaufre de Beglay'nin dağdaki atölyesine ışınladı. Atölyeden dağın tepesine doğru biraz daha yolculuk yapan grup, sonunda dağın tamamen açılmış bir yüzünden dev bir mağaraya geldi. Mağarada odundan basamakların arasında onları iki tane kristalin olduğu platformlara götüren arkeologlar, kristalleri kullanmaya başladılar. Bu esnada ekip platformların aslında platform olmadığının farkına vardı: İkiz hava gemilerinin güvertesinde duruyorlardı!İnsan İmparatorluğu zamanından kalma Mual-Tar Kristali adlı ikiye bölünmüş bir kristalle yönetilen bu iki gemi, görünüşe göre aralarında büyülü bir bağa sahipti ve bu büyülü bağ ikisi arasında anlık iletişime ve bir gemideki mürettebatın diğer gemiye geçici olarak kendini projekte etmesine imkan veriyordu. Gemilerle Rodué üzerinden hızla İç Deniz açıklarına gelen grup, bu noktada kristallerin dengesiz bir hal aldığını gördü. Enetus ve Carter gemilerin sabit bir hızla gitmesini sağlasa da, kristallerin içinden dev bir hava ruhu serbest kaldı: Gemilerin uçmasını sağlayan kristallere hapsedilen Fırtına Ruhu Mual-Tar serbest kalmıştı!Ekip dev yaratıkla tehlikeli bir mücadeleye girişti. Duagmyr'in yaratığı tutma denemesi az daha binlerce metre aşağı düşmesine neden olurken, Enetus ve Gilrin savaş sırasında epey yaralandılar. Ancak ekibin Mual-Tar'la savaşı sürdürmesi sonucunda yaratığı kristale hapsetmeyi başardılar. Carter elementelin bir daha çıkamayacağına güvence verirken, ekibe Amaranthax'a karşı mücadelelerinde hava gemilerini bırakabileceklerini söyledi: Tek şartları bütün bu savaş bittikten sonra geminin Rouvlé Arkeoloji Loncası'na dönmesiydi. Bunun üzerine ekip gitmeleri gereken farklı yerlere dağılmaya karar verdi.Yeni ulaşım imkanlarıyla Volpes Umbrae'nin yeni hedefleri neler olacak?Kırksekizinci Seans “Volpes Umbrae Noir” Amaranthax'ın dönüşünden sonraki 26. gün Kışönü'nün 2. Haftası'nın 6. Günü, Modern Çağ 502 Kenos, Maximillian ve Willhiem’dan oluşan üçlü, Kenos’un Zümrüd-ü Anka adını verdiği uçan gemileriyle sabah Rodue’den ayrıldılar ve 18 saat sonra, gece Memphun’a vardılar. Başkente yaklaştıklarında şehre doğru uçan bir geminin ne kadar absürt ve bir tehdit unsuru olacağını anladıklarında ellerindeki iletişim taşını kullanıp Davros’a mesaj yolladılar.Bu sırada gemilerine uçarak gelen bir tiefling büyücü ekibin geri kalanını Emire’nin sarayının bahçesine yönlendirdi.Ekip geceyarısı Emire ve yardımcılarıyla bir araya geldiler. Burada Rhoma Panteonu’ndan bir rahibin çevre ülkelerden bir ittifak oluşturduğunu ve Memphun’a yardıma geleceklerini öğrendiler. Rahip, bir veba yüzünden sınırlarını kapatan Etalondes’dan geliyordu.Emire, grubu özel olarak ayırıp onlara şehir muhafızlarından başlayıp subaylara doğru yükselerek ilerleyen bir kaçırılma ve hafıza kaybı olayından bahsetti. Kaçırılan kişiler kayboldukları yerde bulunuyorlardı ama korkmuş görünüyor ve hiçbir şey hatırlamıyorlardı.Ekip bu bilgiler ışığında geceyi geçirmek ve plan yapmak üzere Vençek’in deposuna döndüler.Burada Vençek’ten aldıkları bilgiye göre Şonse Karteli ertesi gün bir planı harekete geçireceklerdi. Bir paket ve generalden bahsediliyordu ama bunu ne olduğunu bulamamışlardı.Ekip, bunun ordudan birilerinin kaçırılmasıyla bağlantılı olacağını düşünüp Emire’nin 3 generalinin ertesi gün nerelerde ne yapacağını Vençek’ten öğrendi.Kümbet’te yakalayıp bir sincaba dönüştürdükleri ölüm büyücüsünün idamına eşlik edecek generale gitmeye karar veren ekip Willheim’ın yeteneklerini kullanıp archon’una ertesi gün gidecekleri bu generalin kararının nasıl sonuçlanacağını sordular. Archon bunun hem iyi hem de kötü sonuçlanacağını söylerken küçük insanlara dikkat etmelerini de söyledi.İdamın gerçekleşeceği meydana geldiklerinde kalabalığın arasına karışıp etrafı izlemeye başladıkları sırada küçük bir dilenci elf kızı Willheim’dan para istedi. 1 gümüş aldıktan sonra meydanın yanındaki sokaklardan birinde kayboldu. Oraya baktıklarında bir grup şehir muhafızının bir yerleri işaret ettiklerini ve koşturduklarını gördüler.Max, generali uyarmak için geride kaldı. Diğer üçü bu yöne doğru gittiklerinde kendilerini daha ufak bir meydanda, yolun bir tarafında 7 kadar kişinin kendilerine doğru gergin bir şekilde baktığı, diğer tarafında ise üzerinde metal bir kafes taşıyan bir araba ve birkaç kişinin ortasında buldu.Willheim ve Kenos muhafız kıyafetleri içindeki kendilerine doğru saldırmaya başlayan Şonse Karteli’ne doğru harekete geçerken Davros da bu arabanın ne olduğunu anlamak ve onu durdurmak için o tarafa doğru uçmaya başladı.Araba, yanındaki ejderdoğanın yaptığı bir büyüyle girdiği bir sokakta gözden kayboldu. Davros etrafı incelerken yerdeki bir bölüm toprağın hareket etmiş olduğunu fark etti.Kenos elindeki taşla Max’e kartelle savaştıklarını söyledi. Bunun üzerine Max, soluk düzleme geçip birkaç saniye sonra yanlarında bitti.2 büyücü, 2 savaşçı, 3 okçudan oluşan ekibi okçular dışında öldürdüler. Okçular Davros’un yaptığı hipnotize büyüsünün etkisinde olduklarından onları bağlayıp sorgulanmaları için muhafızlara teslim ettiler.Arabanın kaybolduğu sokağa geldikleri sırada sokağın sonunda arabayı ve ejderdoğanla diğerlerini, şehrin kalabalık caddesinde gözden kaybolmadan önce gördüler.